Grandpa
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: He knew deep down Eddie wouldn't repeat his mistakes. He wouldn't walk out on his wife and his kids. He knew even after his own failure as a father Eddie had turned out just fine.
1. Grandpa

Grandpa

* * *

Mr. Sweet studied his son as he held his newborn daughter. The way Eddie's face lit up as he held Emma. The older of the twins his wife, Patricia, had given birth to.

Eric turned his gaze to the new mother. Patricia held their son. They had not shared their son's name with him yet. He didn't question it. Maybe they just assumed he already knew. He was the last one to visit the new parents. He knew Patricia's parents and Eddie's mom had been in earlier. Maybe the kids had just assumed Evangeline had told them. It's not as though they had specifically told him Emma's name. He had only heard it in passing as Eddie cradled the small girl in his arms.

He knew deep down Eddie wouldn't repeat his mistakes. He wouldn't walk out on his wife and his kids. He knew even after his own failure as a father Eddie had turned out just fine.

It was strange to think the two kids who seemed to wind up in detention on a weekly basis. Two kids who now have two kids of their own.

Eric had been too lost in thoughts of how Patricia and Eddie had grown into such mature adults to even notice the couple were switching children. He hadn't noticed Eddie take a few short steps over to where he was standing.

"Dad. I want you to meet your grandson Eric Paul Miller."

* * *

This may turn into a series of ficlets.

This wasn't going to get posted yet, but I didn't get time to work on anything else and this was 90% done.


	2. Pranks

Pranks

* * *

"Come on Mr. Sweet you have to have some stories of students past you can share. I mean look at it this way it could be more of a what not to do," Kate Hunter pleaded with their headmaster and science teacher. The Anubis kids had all wanted to hear stories of students past. And since Kate was the straight A and no nonsense student she was the obvious pick to ask Mr. Sweet.

Eric glanced around the room. Normally he would have no problem sharing at least one story with his students, but when the class he was teaching just happened to hold his two eldest grandkids. Well that made him hesitant. That was mainly because most of his stories came from Patricia and Eddie. Namely Patricia. It was always clear that whenever a prank was pulled in class by an Anubis resident, that Patricia had been the brains behind it.

"Just one story Mr. Sweet we won't ask you for another one again as long as we're in school here," Grant Holmes attempted to bargain. He was the resident Anubis jock.

"Just one," Mr. Sweet finally decided.

"Thanks Mr. Sweet," Kate exclaimed.

"Ten says it's a story about mom or dad," Eric Miller whispered to his twin sister Emma.

Eric was a bit of a dork. Though you wouldn't know that until you truly got to know him. To most of the world he was a food crazed bad boy. He liked to take risks, usually risks that meant breaking a limb. From jumping off the roof of their home in an attempt to land in the pool, to racing golf carts.

"Yeah like he'd actually share stories about mom and dad," Emma let out a quiet laugh.

Emma was very much her mother's daughter. Not even in looks with her dark hair and blue-green eyes, but personality. Emma was a firecracker, and didn't take peoples crap. She was protective and a tough shell to crack. She liked keeping people at bay, and she hated to show weakness.

"Now as Kate pointed out, I am only sharing this story as a what not to do," Mr. Sweet reminded his students.

Emma couldn't help but to roll her eyes. She loved her grandpa but he could be so oblivious. Plus if she knew her twin at all he'd try whatever prank the following day.

"Several years ago I had two students who managed to get involved in a prank off. One of the happened to be my son, and the other happens to be his now wife. Well anyways Ms. Williamson had started it I believe."

"He's actually telling a story about mom and dad," Eric elbowed his twin in the side.

"The world must be ending," she teased.

"Do you think this is one of the stories mom told us?"

"Maybe if you would shut up we could find out," she murmured. She wasn't that interested in hearing a story about her parents from back in the day, but her bother got their moms love for talking.

"Well what happened in the end was Edison had been the one to put the eyeball in my coffee and Ms. Williamson had been the one to put the algae in my cookie."

* * *

Guys send me prompts for this please. I'll love you forever. Just anything I can center on Mr. Sweet and his grandkids. Namely Eric and Emma but I have two other peddie kids I may slip in once in a while.


	3. Toys

Toys

* * *

"Grandpa," seven year old Eric Miller screeched rounding the corner to the front ofthe house where his dad and grandpa were standing.

"Oh my, how much have you grown since I last saw you," Mr. Sweet said ruffling the hair of his only grandson.

"Emma's still taller then me," Eric huffed. Emma was only about half an inch taller than him. But to Eric that was a huge deal, and not fair that his twin was not only technically the oldest but also the tallest.

"Where is Emma anyway," Eddie asked looking at his son. He hadn't seen his oldest daughter in a while.

"Mom was making her help get Payton ready," he reminded his dad. Payton was three and clearly different than the other two females in the house. For one thing she was the only blonde in the family. She also appeared to be a lot more outgoing than her sister and mother. She liked the babble in her own Payton way.

"Can I show grandpa what santa brought me for christmas," the seven year old asked his dad suddenly. Eddie had stopped paying attention to him in favor of catching up with his own dad.

"Of course. But don't get any of your toys out, yet. Uncle Ben and Aunt Piper will be here soon," Eddie murmured running a hand through his hair. He watched as Eric dragged namesake to the living room, where the presents were.

Mr. Sweet watched as the grandson that was named after him kept picking up the toys that hadn't been removed from their boxes yet. He'd show grandpa and tell him what the toy would do, and then he'd explain how mom wouldn't let him open it yet, because they had visitors coming.

"Mom says I can play with them after we eat lunch," he announced after he put the last present back under the tree.

Mr. Sweet had been too intently listening to his grandson, that he hadn't noticed when his other son had arrived. It wasn't until he heard Piper's higher pitched voice, he had even noticed Patricia and Eddie's other guests had now arrived.

"Payton's getting so big," he could hear Piper cooing in the other room. Speaking of the littlest one, he hadn't seen her since her third birthday two months ago. He hadn't seen any of the grandchildren since then, now that he thought of it.

"Will you play with me after lunch Grandpa," Eric asked suddenly.

"Well of course. Now we should go see your aunt and uncle, shouldn't we," Mr. Sweet said pointing to the hall that lead to the entry way. He watched his grandson go racing off down the hall. It wasn't long before he figured he should join his family in traditional holiday greetings.

* * *

This is ugh. I think I'm hitting writers burn out. I've been really tired the past few days, and then I've been gone like all day the past two, and it's like the past two things I've posted have been like written in 30 minutes, and they're just not good.

This was supposed to be a christmas chapter. It's not. I might write another one like tomorrow or monday, and that be more christmasy. Please don't hold me too that.

But really I've finished a work in progress everyday this month. Though two are not posted yet because they're chapters of a multichapter I'm not putting out yet.

I have 10 days left of december and I really wanna follow through, but I need a day off which I don't want to take so idk.

I hope this is better to you guys then it was to me.


	4. Fights

Fights

* * *

"Do you know why I've called you into my office," Mr. Sweet demanded staring at his sixteen year old grandson.

"Yes Mr. Sweet. I got into a fight with Malcolm Oliver," Eric grumbled staring at his feet. Eric definitely had those moments when he was his father's son. Today was one of those days. His brown hair was spiked up more than usual from running his fingers through it. How was he to explain to his grandpa why he punched Malcolm in the first place?

_It had all started over this morning. It was an expected visit from Eric and Emma's parents, seeing as it was parents day. They were also former Anubis residents, which meant they also made the decision to catch up with Trudy before visiting their children. Of course by the time they were done visiting with Trudy they should've been over at the school for the day's events. They hadn't attended a parents day since Eric and Emma were freshmen. But now that Payton had started high school it was about time they made attended another._

_Maybe if Eric hadn't acknowledge his mother during parents day he wouldn't have had to listen to Malcolm that afternoon. Malcolm well he and Eric were friends, kind of. Eric was closer to Mason Yates and Grant Holmes then he was Malcolm. Malcolm was best friends with Jimmie Nelson._

_The thing was Malcolm was a perv. It only took one look at Patricia Miller for Malcolm to start with the what he claimed were jokes. Maybe Eric would've been saved the trouble if he hadn't been walking to class with Malcolm._

"_I mean your twin is hot and all, and your little sister is easy on the eyes. But man oh man what I would do to your mum," Malcolm blurted as he and Eric walked to math._

"_That's my mom," Eric growled._

"_She's got a nice ass though. I mean talk about milf."_

_Eric didn't respond. He clenched his fists. He knew from his grandma that his dad used to get into fights before moving to England. He knew his mom had no problem using her fists to solve problems in her younger days and if it wasn't her fists it was a jug of something. Since Eric didn't have a jug to dump on Malcolm his fists had been the answer._

"Now why did you start a fight with Mr. Oliver?"

"He was being a douche," Eric growled.

"Eric."

"Gramps"

"You can't start fights and then call the person you started a fight a whatever that is," Mr. Sweet murmured rubbing his forehead. His grandson and son definitely shared some of the same traits.

"I had a good reason to hit him."

"Now what is this so called good reason?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"What could be such a valid reason to hit someone that you don't even want to tell me? Now I'm demanding you tell me not as your grandfather but as your headmaster."

"He was making comments about mom. They weren't cool. Okay? Happy now."

"Not at all. So he said some things about your mother. That is not a reason to hit someone."

"It's just what he said."

"If the comments made you upset or uncomfortable or whatever it may have been. Well you could've walked away. But instead you threw the first punch. You started the fight. I am going to have to give you detention everyday for the next month and a half."

* * *

So there's this. I don't know.

Goodnight. I'm gonna go watch tv and go to bed. I think I'm getting sick.


End file.
